1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiment relate to performing a handover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A basic service set (BSS) in a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a network including one access point (AP) and a plurality of stations. A BSS refers to a network constituted in such a way that a plurality of stations are always to perform communication through an AP except for predetermined cases, such as a direct link setup (DLS) or a tunneled direct link setup (TDLS). In this case, the AP cannot handover its AP function to a station.
A wireless personal area network (WPAN) is a network including a coordinator and a plurality of stations. A WPAN, unlike a BSS, refers to a network constituted in such a way that a plurality of stations are able to perform communication with each other without a coordinator that corresponds to an AP. Also, in a WPAN system, since a station functioning as a coordinator may be present among a plurality of stations, when the coordinator must handover its role to another station, the coordinator hands over its role to a station capable of functioning as the coordinator. An operation by which a coordinator hands over its role to a station is referred to as a handover.